User talk:SuperJosh
Thanks for dealing with vandalism. Proxima Centauri 20:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :No problem. All the stuff he was writing was offensive and racist, and he vandalised my User Page, so... (SuperJosh 10:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC)) ::Thanks for adding templates. We need to show clearly what is parody. Proxima Centauri 07:08, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for reporting vandalism. You can also report to one of the admins here. We are, User:Ajuk, User:Elassint, User:Proxima Centauri and User:Ryan Ajuk and I are British as you are. Proxima Centauri 10:03, 25 December 2008 (UTC) What is this flying DeLorean? Proxima Centauri 14:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :It's on the News Page because I said "2009, still no flying cars" so I had the DeLorean from Back to the Future on it. SuperJosh 18:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) 68.196.219.183 is a troll, meaning s/he is posting inflammatory comments in hopes of getting attention. --Elassint 23:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, right. Cheers. SuperJosh 23:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Happy New Year to you. Here’s some New Year celebrations. Wikimedia isn’t Copyright. You can use their pictures on your desktop. There’s any amount of good desktop wallpaper there. Here’s my special star for example. Proxima Centauri 10:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Your Birth control article is good. How about merging it with the one we've already got on Contraception? Proxima Centauri 20:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) "Right" Left" ARGH! That whole right and left thing I was trying to do just turned into a bloody disaster. Screw it SuperJosh 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Have I been editing too much? I hoped if I edited a lot it might jump start Liberapedia and encourage others to edit. I fear I may have overdone things. I'd love to give this site a thorough revamp. Ajuk and I both fear I may have overdone it. Proxima Centauri 18:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :There is never too much editing. As long as it helps the encyclopedia, it's good. Don't worry about it. Ryan 01:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :What Ryan said ^^^ SuperJosh 18:23, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Proxima Centauri 07:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Is this your website? Is it? ---- :Strangely enough, it isn't. Although I could see why you'd think it would be. Name and country, and such. SuperJosh 18:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Liberapedia On Feb 28th Liberapedia will be just 2 years old. Here are 2 links where we can download pictures to put onto the Main Page that day. *Birthday *Birthday cakes. Liberapedia has over 1,400 articles. That’s not bad for a 2 year old. We’ve got twice as many as we had this time last year. What’s as important is that the articles are longer on average. Taking that into account we’ve probably grown by 3 or 4 times in one year in spite of Google ranking the defunct Old Liberapedia above the active New Liberapedia for 6 months. Next year we can hope to grow better. Proxima Centauri 18:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry to hear you had trouble Sorry things went wrong over at Constipedia, Conservapedia. It's best to concentrate on building up wikis where you are welcome. Here we like what you write, we help you and we improve your articles. At Conpedia what you do just gets deleted. #America knows Obama's good, they voted for him. #The rest of the world knows Obama's good. #The sh*t at Conpedia can't take it, sad for them. Proxima Centauri 15:12, 2 April 2009 (UTC) It's not a good idea to get too much involved in fighting Conservapedia. You can't change much there. I got caught up in the anti'Conservapedia fight last Autumn because it looked like they were about to die but they didn't die. I think I'm helping liberals and Social democrats more building up Liberapedia here. Proxima Centauri 15:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I just took a peek at this rubbish that misrepresents what Liberals and Social democrats believe. I can't do anything about it. If I go to a computer where I'm not blocked they'll just revert my edit and block that computer. Instead I wrote Collectivism. Many people will read that article here. Ma ha ha! Proxima Centauri 19:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Take care that you are involved with other wikis more than with RationalWiki as sometimes they go for users that they think are dependent on them, see this example. Proxima Centauri 09:04, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop I know you are a sysop at Rationalwiki. Would you like to be a sysop here as well? Ajuk is the bureaucrat in charge here. I've asked him to consider you as a sysop if you are willing. Proxima Centauri 10:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :If she says do it I'll do it. AJUK 10:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to be a sysop I would like you to be one. You've been here long enough, you've proved you are loyal and talented. Proxima Centauri 11:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::You can copy a userbox onto your userpage. You copy, onto your userpage and it comes out like this Proxima Centauri 05:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::So have you used your new powers yet? AJUK 19:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I deleted my signature page, but that's about it. I need a snivelling little racist shit to block. Although I friendly block ppl all the time on RW. (Where are you on there by the way?) SuperJosh 20:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) New editor User:SamuelRiv writes good stuff Proxima Centauri 17:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, he does. Unusual about the six month gap between January and now. I can't believe we didn't already have a Ten Commandments article! [[User:SuperJosh|'SuperJosh']] redgreenbluegreenblueblue 20:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Testing summat... 20:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Robbie? But... no... I know - I was shocked too. His political leanings are certainly disappointing. I guess one good thing you could say about him is that he's a great actor. NeoconsSuck 13:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I can also do roger. I like, WIIIIINEEEEEE..... Is this how we talk> ok let;s go. oh those bloody conservatives, they are so wrong about everyone and everything. I wish I had one here right now and I'd, I'd pooound his ass! Just to prove a point! RationalWiki When I edited there I felt RationalWiki criticism was sometimes constructive, helped me improve my writing, but other times I felt there was just cyberbullying and whatever I wrote there were always problems. Iron Chariots Wiki is written to high standards where you can learn good writing but they don't cyberbully there. Proxima Centauri 12:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I've never had any problems at RW. I know you did, and I also know Human isn't always the most eloquent user, but I wouldn't worry unduly about it. It's down now for 2 weeks anyway, so I'll try and put in a bit of time here - not just to fall back on you. Sorry if I've been rudely absent, but I've been finding it hard to edit. I wrote most of what I know when I first started! SuperJosh 12:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) You can do Google seaches for information about what you don't know. I hope RationalWiki comes back brcause they help our cause despite the problems I had. Proxima Centauri 12:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Haha! Rip off Google! Fear not, it's a 2 week hiatus while Trent's away and the server has conveniently crashed. SuperJosh 12:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) You bet the Schlafly family are hoping and praying. Proxima Centauri 12:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Me and Totnesmartin are on teflpedia waiting for a red telephone message from Kendoll asking where we are. SuperJosh 12:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) If RationalWiki depends on someone called Trent it's future is insecure. Where's TmToulouse? I left him a message at Wikipedia Proxima Centauri 13:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on that other matter! Proxima Centauri 13:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :TmToulouse is Trent. It's his first name. And thank you kindly! Needless to say I'm out celebrating tonight. SuperJosh 15:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I hope you will stay sober and will remember tomorrow how you celebrated, it will be nice to remember. Proxima Centauri 17:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, it was OK, not great. I didn't drink that much anyway. :D SuperJosh 12:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Where is the web page where The RationalWikians are discussing how to raise RationalWiki from the dead? I accessed it from a library computer and now I can't find it. Proxima Centauri 17:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Bob M has put a useful page on his site (teflpedia) here - contact points for the RWians. The RW blog which Trent updates is a standard blog with all the info, but general consensus is that we'll be hanging round on the other forums and wikis and blogs until RW is back. SuperJosh 23:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page We hope relations between RW & LP can improve and I don't want anything that can cause offense to RationalWikians. As you know relations between me and RW have been a bit strained, also sadly RationalWiki and RationalWikiWiki weren't always polite to Ajuk, to Ellasint or to me. Some RationalWikians might imagine that Ajuk, Ellasint or I wrote that stuff. If you call RationalWikians filthy squatters they'll certainly accept that it's a joke but if they think one of the others did it they just might get a bit grumpy. Overall I feel your edit and mine today improved the Main Page. Proxima Centauri 12:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I read you loud and clear. I think part of the problem is the general left-wing of this site, as RW is host to centrists and (albeit few) moderate conservatives. As well as this there's the general competition factor - both the sites were set up in a respone to Conservapedia. :Also, I'm sorry for neglecting LP in favour of RW. I'm not going to lie to you, I have more fun over there, but that's simply because there are more users over there to talk to. Not that there's anything wrong with you of course, as you were the first friend I made in the wiki world. Anyway, when RW is back I won't leave here again. I like the power of being one of the only active sysops! Mwahaha! SuperJosh 16:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sometimes it's a good idea to keep Mr Campaigny-Pants talking so he doesn't get round to talking to more naive students. Proxima Centauri 11:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism Have you been copying from liberalunderground.on.nimp org/main or it's the other way around? There is no plagiarism and this links to porn. Proxima Centauri 04:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Never heard of that site, PC. I can't even find it on the net, send me an actual link if you could please. What exactly is it they've supposedly plagiarised? SuperJosh 14:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) It's a very bad site that can harm your computer, keep away! Sannse can tell you more. Incidentally I'm offline most of the time at the moment while my computer is at a repair shop. The computer was due for a check, it needs new software and I need to check that the bad site hasn't harmed it. Proxima Centauri 14:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Let's listen constructively to criticism The people on this website are pro Obama but many of them don't like us. We should study what people on sites like that say. Proxima Centauri 19:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC)